


Extra Tutorials

by SharpieSam



Series: Football AU Smut [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Football Captain Jasper, Humilliation, Multi, Piss, Toys, Watersports, dom Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieSam/pseuds/SharpieSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Lapis are failing their classes horribly and who else to call upon for help than the green nerd herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Tutorials

**Author's Note:**

> This is a high school AU where Jasper is the football captain, Lapis is the cheer captain, and Peridot is the team's manager.  
> Also, there is a prequel to this, Of Lockers and Lust, which will be briefly mentioned.

“Excuse me, what?” Peridot asked with shock at the two who were following her through the halls.

“Peridot, please! You gotta help us! We’re failing our classes and if we don’t pass by the end of this semester, the coach is going to kick me off the team!” Jasper frantically said.

“And I’m going to get kicked off the cheer team!” Lapis added with worry. The two were both a mess. Peridot could tell from the bags under their eyes that the two had attempted to study all night with little success. The coffee stain on Lapis’s skirt only confirmed her thoughts.

“And why should I help you?” Peridot reasoned with a raised brow. The two looked at each other nervously.

“B-because you’re not going to be able to manage our team if it collapses!” Lapis reasoned.

“Please, Peri! Come on! We’ll do anything!” Jasper said falling to her knees. The entire hallway looked at the three with shock and confusion. Of course, that was expected of since the honorable football player was bowing before the scrawny green nerd. Whispers and suspicious murmurs echoed through the corridor.

“Okay, okay! I’ll help you! Just get up, will ya? People are giving us weird looks!” Peridot said with defeat. Jasper shot up with a smile on her face.

“Thanks, Peri! We’re counting on you!” Jasper said happily, dragging Lapis to class, leaving the confused manager behind. 

“…What just happened?”

* * *

 

Peridot mumbled to herself with annoyance as she grabbed a few spare chairs, bringing it up to the table. She never had guests over, and now she was about to get two? Her apartment was a mess! Peridot dropped a handful of notebook paper and pencils on the table, knowing the two would not come prepared with supplies. Peridot grabbed her own notes off her desk and placed it neatly in a pile when suddenly the doorbell rang through her small home. Peridot quickly made her way over to the door, opening it without hesitation. The large built football player and fit cheerleader stood at the door. Lapis had on a simple crop top and shorts while Jasper wore a thin t-shirt with short jeans on.

“Hello, Peridot!” Lapis said, uncharacteristically nice. Peridot was not sure she was comfortable with this level of fake kindness. She knew they were only being nice because they were in desperate need for help. Peridot rolled her eyes and stepped aside, letting the two in.

“Come in and sit besides the table. The sooner we get this done the better.” Peridot said rolling her eyes. The two wandered in the manager’s home. Their eyes took in the small apartment, noting the light décor and modern set up.

“Nice place you got here, Peridot.” Jasper complemented. Peridot rolled her eyes. Again with the fake kindness?

Peridot sat in her chair by the table and started ruffling through papers. She looked over at Jasper and Lapis who sat across from her, watching intently and silently.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Get your notes and books out!” Peridot growled with added annoyance. The two just sat there unmoving, staring at her.

“Books?” Jasper scoffed.

“Notes?” Lapis tilted her head.

They had no notes, no books, no nothing.

Peridot was fuming. She slammed her palms on the table and looked at the two furiously.

“You mean to tell me that you came over with _zero_ preparations and expect me to teach you from scratch? What have you been doing all year?” Peridot fumed.

“Football.”

“Cheerleading.”

Peridot looked at them blankly. These two had nothing. These two had done nothing academically productive all year, yet they had the _nerve_ to act like complete jerks and high mighty know-it-alls during football games? Peridot’s fists tightened around a fistful of notebook paper.

“Get out of my house.” Peridot growled.

“What?” The two said with shock.

“Get out of my _fucking_ house!” Peridot hissed, throwing a wad of notebook paper at Jasper. “You two are ridiculous! First you fuck me in the locker rooms, then you shove me in a locker with a vibrator up my _fucking_ vagina humiliating me, and now you expect me to just teach you everything from _day one?_ Forget it! Get out of my _damn_ house!” Peridot hissed. Jasper and Lapis sat there shocked. They had _never_ seen this side of Peridot. Sure some of the team members got on her nerves. She was manager. Everyone got on her nerves, but she never lashed out like this.

“Peridot, we’re sorry! I mean really-“ Jasper began. Peridot did not let the football captain finish.

“No! Listen here! I did not spend my year struggling to make the grade and manage your damn team for you two to waste my time!” Peridot growled. “I don’t care if the stupid team collapses! Great! It’ll free up so much of my time! Maybe I’ll actually have time to enjoy myself once the team is gone!”

“Wait! Peridot, please! We’re sorry! We really are! Please! We have to pass! We’ll do anything!” Lapis begged, she was on the verge of tears. She had never seen the manager act up like this. It was frightening.

“Anything?” Peridot held her chin high. She was not going to let these fools trick her anymore.

“Anything.” Jasper confirmed. Peridot smirked uncharacteristically. The two gulped nervously as the manager made her way over to her backpack, rummaging around before taking out a smooth black riding crop.

“Then let’s learn.” Peridot smirked walking over to Jasper, looking her dead in the eye. “But we’re going to do it _my way_.”

* * *

 

Jasper had no idea how she ended up on her hands and knees under Peridot in a mere ten minutes. Of course, this was nothing compared to what happened to Lapis. Lapis bit her lip let out a shuttering breath. Jasper could see the blue haired girl rubbing her thighs together as she scribbled notes on her sheet of paper.

Peridot explained that she taught on a “reward and punishment” basis. Every incorrect answer would yield in a punishment and every correct answer yielded an equal or lesser reward. Of course, Jasper and Lapis thought the concept was absolutely absurd, but they had no choice but to obligue. Jasper wasn’t _that_ worried at first. How much punishment could this frail submissive nerd bring?

Jasper hissed as she felt the end of Peridot’s riding crop lash against her rear. A heated breath escaped her lips as she felt her bottom throb.

“How many lashes was that?” Peridot asked demandingly.

“Twenty-eight, Miss Peridot.” Jasper muttered shamefully. Peridot placed her feet on Jasper’s massive back, using the mighty football captain as a footstool.

“Yes, twenty-eight, which _should_ have been the correct answer to problem, number fifty-four.” Peridot explained, rubbing her bare feet on Jasper’s smooth back. Jasper growled low. She felt her pride being shredded as Peridot sat above her. Here she was, the biggest football player on the team, acting as a footstool for the school’s biggest nerd. How humiliating. She gulped, feeling the collar around her neck press against her skin.

“Well, Lapis, how have you progressed with your science notes?” Peridot said, standing up from her chair. She stepped over Jasper’s back, digging her heels into her thick back muscles. She stood next to Lapis who was still sitting in her chair obediently writing her notes and took her leash in hand.

“I’m almost finished, Miss Peridot.” Lapis shuttered. Her breath wavered. Peridot smirked and her free hand toyed with the remote in her hand.

“Then I suppose you won’t mind if I ask you a few questions then, hm?” Peridot hummed, tugging Lapis’s leash.

“I-if I get them right, I c-can have a reward, r-right?” Lapis drooled at the thought. Jasper grimaced. She had never seen Lapis beg with such desperation. It was disgusting and completely uncharacteristic of the cheerleader. Peridot smirked and gently tilted up Lapis’s blushing face.

“Of course, but you _do_ know what will happen if you get them _wrong,_ don’t you?” Peridot said clearly holding up the remote in her hand. Lapis gulped and nodded slowly. “Good girl.”

“Question one. What is CO2?” Peridot asked sternly. Lapis gulped.

“...C-carbon m-monoxide?” she squeaked nervously. She felt the collar around her neck tighten and let out a choked gasp.

“Wrong! It is carbon _di_ oxide. Next question.” Peridot’s hands went to her remote which was tucked neatly against the band of her pants. “What is a solvent?”

“U-um…A…something that you…dissolve?” Lapis muttered with uncertainty.

“Incorrect, that is a _solute._ A _solvent_ is what you dissolve a _solute_ in. For example, _water._ ” Peridot smirked and hit one of the buttons on her remote. Lapis threw her head back and let out a shocked gasp.

“Ahn!” Lapis breathed as she felt the vibrator inside of her pulse and churn at her insides. She shivered as she felt her bladder strain to hold in its contents as the toy moved inside her heated walls. Lapis’s legs clamped together tightly. She was on the verge of exploding all over Peridot’s chair right in front of Jasper! Lapis shakily tried to get up when a stern voice stoppe d her.

“Excuse me? Where do you think you’re going?” Peridot hissed angrily. Lapis’s knees shook. She didn’t have time for this!

“I-I need to go to t-the bathroom.” Lapis explained, hoping Peridot would let her go.

“I don’t think so! Not until you’re done with this quiz!” Peridot yelled, yanking Lapis’s leash, causing the shaking girl to fall back onto her chair. Peridot’s foot slammed onto the small space right between Lapis’s trembling legs.

“Last question! Get it right and I’ll let you go, understand?” Lapis nodded quickly, wanting to leave. Peridot grinned. “What do the elements bromine and mercury have in common?” Lapis’s pupils shrank. She did not know that one. Not at all.

“…t-they…they’re…in the same…group on the periodic t-table?” Lapis shook, thinking that was the most reasonable answer she could give. Peridot gave a wicked smile and Lapis’s heart sank. She fucked up.

“Wrong.” Lapis could see Peridot’s finger go to the dial on the remote. “At standard temperature and pressure, they’re both _liquids.”_ Peridot cranked the setting of the vibrator all the way to max. Lapis threw her head back and let out a pleasure filled scream as the vibrator ravaged her insides.

“No! Wait-!” Lapis tried to stop Peridot but it was too late. Lapis gasped as she felt warm liquid trickle down between her legs. “No!” She clamped her legs tightly together and her hands went to her crotch in a desperate attempt to stop the shameless display, but it was futile. She felt her bladder empty itself as she pissed all over Peridot’s foot which was still clamped between her legs. Peridot only grinned sinisterly at the shaking and humiliated girl.

“Disgusting.” Peridot chuckled low and pulled her soaked foot away.

“You’re a sick bastard!” Jasper hissed. Peridot frowned and turned to face the football player who was still on her hands and knees. She marched over to the larger girl and kneeled down slightly, only to slap her _hard_ across the face. Jasper bit back a curse.

“Excuse me? Is that how you speak to your tutor?” Peridot yelled angrily. “But that’s okay; I’ll let you off on a small punishment.” Peridot straightened her back, standing back up above the girl. She brought up her wet foot to Jasper’s face. “Lick it clean, dog.” Peridot commanded with her hand on Jasper’s leash. Jasper couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“What?” she growled.

“Your girlfriend over there made a huge mess all over my stuff _and_ me. The least you can do is clean up after her.” Peridot reiterated. Jasper turned her face away.

“Never.” She stated simply. She felt Peridot harshly tug at her leash and she was forced to look back at the manager.

“Hear that? It sounds like the coach kicking your ass off the team.” Peridot smirked. Jasper bit her lip in annoyance and she looked back down at Peridot’s soaked foot. Jasper growled and swallowed her pride. She dipped her head down to Peridot’s foot and started to lick at her smooth wet skin. Jasper grimaced when she felt the bitter taste of Lapis on Peridot. It was an odd yet satisfying flavor. Jasper gasped as she sucked on Peridot’s toes, letting her tongue lap up every bit of fluid off the green nerd.

“Good girl…” Peridot smirked. She felt Jasper’s rough tongue roll over the arch of her foot and couldn’t help but sigh with ecstasy. Of course, this whole situation was turning her on. She had two of the most prideful members of the team on their knees and begging. This was rich! Peridot’s grip on Jasper’s leash tightened and she tugged on it, trying to get the football player’s attention. Jasper looked up at Peridot obediently.

“Sit.” Peridot said sternly, gesturing to the chair. Jasper obeyed.  Peridot straddled her and rubbed her crotch against Jasper’s throbbing bulge, reaching backwards to tie Jasper’s wrists back behind her. “Don’t act like you’re not enjoying this, Jasper.” Peridot sneered.

“Fuck off.” Jasper spat. Peridot frowned with annoyance and roughly grabbed a fistful of Jasper’s messy white hair, pulling her closer.

“Since you have such a creative mouth, let’s have a little test then, shall we?” Peridot leaned back. “We’re going to review vocabulary now.  Peridot explained the rules. “Question one. What does ‘abstemious’ mean?”

“You bastard! You haven’t even taught us anything!” Jasper insulted. Peridot roughly yanked Jasper’s hair, earning an audible wince from the football player.

“You are in _my house_ and, therefore, you play by _my_ rules. Now, I will ask again. What does ‘abstemious’ mean?” Peridot commanded, this time with more force. Jasper smacked her lips in annoyance.

“I don’t know! Something really big?” She rambled off. She honestly had no idea what the word meant.

“Wrong. “ Peridot’s fingers ran up Jasper’s clothed shaft torturing her. “Abstemious. Sparingly or restricted to the minimum need.” Peridot purred, pulling Jasper’s pants down just so her erection could spring loose. Peridot made no move to touch it or give Jasper the satisfaction of cumming.

“Question two. What does ‘curtailed’ mean?” Peridot asked, her fingers only inches away from Jasper’s shaft.

“Ngh, I…um…someone who is courteous?” Jasper guessed.

“Nope.” Jasper felt Peridot’s fingers wrap around her hard length and groaned when she squeezed it slightly. Her hand worked up and down, building a satisfying friction.

“Ngh!” Jasper groaned, throwing her head back with pleasure. She was so close. She didn’t want to admit it, but this whole session was getting her on edge and watching Lapis piss herself was a huge turn on for her. Peridot’s pace sped up and she felt Jasper’s member throb on the verge of orgasm. Jasper’s breath shuttered as she felt herself near her own orgasm. One more tug and she would-

“Curtailed. To cut short.” Peridot smirked and withdrew her hand right before Jasper could orgasm. Jasper’s jaw dropped.

“You bitch! Let me cum, you asshole!” Jasper screamed, yanking madly at the restraints on her hands. Peridot only chuckled.

“Question three. What does ‘finite’ mean?” Jasper could feel Peridot’s core against her shaft and groaned. No, she needed to answer the question or Peridot would never let her cum.

“Um…the opposite of infinite?” Jasper mumbled. Peridot burst out laughing. “Nice try, but that’s not what I’m looking for.” Jasper saw Peridot take something out and her pupils shrank. A brightly green colored cock ring. Why does she even have one of those? Peridot easily slipped the tight ring on Jasper’s massive dick and Jasper grunted, feeling the ring squeeze her tightly and uncomfortably.

“Finite. Limited by certain bounds.” Peridot explained. “Question four. What does ‘implacable’ mean?” Peridot asked.

“I…I…um…it-agh!” Jasper gasped as she felt Peridot’s wet entrance against her tip. Peridot eagerly sat on Jasper’s huge dick, letting herself get filled by the larger football player. Jasper’s mouth was agape as she felt Peridot’s warm walls around her tighten. She was so close. “You bitch! I didn’t even answer it yet!”

“Doesn’t matter. I know you’ll get it wrong.” Peridot gasped as she started to lift her hips, only to slam them back down. The wet sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room as Peridot let out heated gasps. Jasper groaned with ecstasy and pain knowing that as long as the cock ring was on her, she wasn’t going to be cumming anytime soon. Peridot’s wetness dripped all over her thighs, making her thrusts slick and wet. Peridot gasped, her breaths were heated and desperate.

“Ngh…ah! Mmm…” Peridot mumbled, trying to form coherent words. She was so close. “I…implacable…” Peridot panted. Her pace sped up and her hips quivered. Jasper’s legs twitched. She needed to cum. This was torture! How could this short little nerd do this to her? It was so painful and yet so good! Jasper bit her lip.

“P-Peridot!” Jasper screamed. That was all it took to send Peridot over the edge. Peridot threw her head back, letting out a loud moan as her walls quivered around Jasper’s still throbbing erection. Her core was burning and pleasure tore through her body.

“Ngh…ah…” Peridot panted before she pulled away from Jasper’s length. “Implacable. Impossible to be placated, unappeasable.” Peridot managed to gasp. Her hands went back to Jasper’s long shaft and stroked it teasingly. Feeling her own slick fluids coat the throbbing organ.

“Question five. What does ‘ignominy’ mean?” Peridot snickered. Jasper whimpered uncharacteristically under Peridot’s touch and her knees shook.

“Peri…please…take off the cock ring…Please! I can’t take it! I need to cum! Please!” Jasper begged. She couldn’t take it anymore. She was on the verge of cumming and her mind was swarming. She wanted to cum so badly, but the tight grips of the cock ring forbid it. Her knees shook and she panted wildly.

“Ignominy. Shameful and disgraceful display of character.” Peridot got out of the chair and sat on the edge of the table, facing Jasper only a few inches away. She roughly placed the flat of her foot on Jasper’s shaft, rubbing it with her toes and Jasper gasped, throwing her head back. She felt Peridot’s rough skin against her hard length and groaned. She couldn’t take this anymore. Suddenly, Peridot’s foot was replaced with the gentle touch of Peridot’s fingers which mercifully took off the cock ring.

“T-thank you, Miss Peridot.” Jasper panted, drool running down her chin. Peridot roughly tilted up Jasper’s chin, taking her face in her hand.

“Now, can you tell me what ‘finite’ means?” Peridot asked, giving Jasper a review question. Jasper excitedly nodded.

“F-finite! Limited by certain bounds!” Jasper answered quickly in desperation. Peridot smiled and pressed her hand up against Jasper’s erection. Her fingers wrapped around the length.

“Correct.” Peridot gave Jasper’s dick a tight squeeze and a quick jerk and Jasper threw her head back, cumming all over Peridot’s hand and chest.  She felt the most powerful orgasm rip through her nerves and her cum continued to completely coat the nerd.

“Ngh! Peridot! Agh!” Jasper groaned as she rode out her orgasm. “Ah…T-thank you…Peridot.” Jasper gasped, going limp in her chair and passing out with exhaustion. Peridot gently stroked Jasper’s hair and undid her bounds, letting her lean against the chair comfortably before making her way over to the blue haired cheerleader who was slouched over the table. Her hands were still between her legs, indicating that she was probably masturbating to the little sex session between Jasper and Peridot before she passed out from pleasure as well. Peridot smiled and took of Lapis’s collar, gently lifting her from the chair and walking her over to the bathroom so she could help her change into some clean pants.

“You guys are going to ace that exam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided the first fic to be posted on my new Ao3 account ought to be one of my personal favorites! Besides, I've got much more coming! All my nsfw fics are on my Tumblr if anyone is interested!


End file.
